Real Thugz BC
Real Thugz BC was founded on 24.02.2008 and started playing in the 4th division. The club was moved to Harjumaa, Estonia, where the current manager lives and Thugz are now playing in the 3rd division. The manager of Thugz is Karel. Club History Season 4 Real Thugz joined Basketsim in the middle of 4th season and started off victorious. The club, firstly named Basketball Club Nets, won it's first two league games. Season itself was difficult, as it was our first and when I took over the club league table was rather bad. The previous team had won only 1 game since the beginning of the season and Nets finished the league 4.17 10th. Nets won 10 and lost 16 games. The league was won by Mustamäe Elite, now named BC Sokud. We also performed above expectations in the Estonian Cup only losing in the 4th round to a higher division club BC Luttijad. Season 5 Season 5 was clubs first full season and the club manager decided to rename the club to BC Real Thugz. Due to that also the arena was renamed. No regrets, coz thugs we are and thugs we be! The ambition was to finish in the top 5 and we managed to do that. Thugz clinched 18 wins but lost 8 games. Laagri Jazz was this time the winner of the league. In the national cup we once again saw our games end in the 4th round, this time going down to püünsi korvpalli klubi dünamii by 1 point. The funny thing is that the club we lost to was a BOT team. Unlucky. Season 6 It was clear that we were going to fight for the top spot but finished the league on the 2nd place. We won 22 and lost 4 games. This was a disappointing result for us and we had one extra game to fight for the position in a higher level. Luckily, the team we faced in play-off game didn't have enough players and we followed our league winners wildcats and left this miserable divison for good, hopefully for good. In cup games we advanced pretty well and lost only in the 5th round. As it is our best result in Cup we can't be disappointed with that. Season 7 This season was important for many reasons. Firstly, Thugz become supporters of the game and we are proud of that! Secondly, it was our first time to test the club in a stronger level and we also had a chance to play in Fair Play Cup. The seaon was the most difficult Thugz had seen so far , no doubt. We finished the season just above the play-off line, 8th. We won 13 and lost exactly the same amount of games. The league was won by BC Sokud. Thugz were disappointing in the Cup games, this time we were eliminated already in the 3rd round. FPC was in the other hand a pleasent surprise. We advanced from our group but were destroyed by Polish club Wrocław Herons in the first knock-out round. Season 8 Players Arena Links BC Real Thugz - Team page on basketsim.com Category:Teams Category:Estonian Teams